Flashlight
by prettylittlemills
Summary: Jaime has taken Sansa far away from Kings Landing to become the Lady of Casterly Rock, and now she bears his child. After giving birth, they're called back to Kings Landing, can Sansa face the Lannister's one more time, with Jaime by her side? / jaime&sansa
authorsnote: so recently I was looking at what one shots I should write and noticed I haven't written a game of thrones one shot in absolutely ages! so I decided to get cracking on this cute jaime/sansa piece. I have written two other one shots around this couple, and they all (sort of) tie together, so go and check them out as well! I love this couple, I think they're adorable, and I love this idea. so please keep reading and enjoy!

a few plot points to note: jaime married sansa in place of tyrion before joffreys death, therefore sansa never left kings landing and was never a suspect.

song recommendations: fight song: rachel platten, flashlight: pitch perfect 2.

* * *

 _I might only have one match, but I can make an explosion_

-x-

Her breath quickened, a hand fluttered up to her chest; she could feel her heart pounding, beating a fast drum against her chest. Her entire body was slick with sweat, blood pooling at her thighs. Every inch of her body ached, and the pain had been so severe for hours it felt like part of her now, as though she would always feel this pain, always feel like something was trying to rip out of her stomach.

Another groan coursed through her, and came out as a faint moan from her mouth. She felt so tired, so battered and exhausted, she just wanted to give up. She could hear voices but not the words they were desperately trying to relay to her. She just wanted to sleep. The pain, the exhaustion, it was all too much. She just wanted to sleep.

Then she felt a squeeze of her hand, the grip that had been their throughout the entire process, the grip that had kept her steady. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head, her eyes locking with her husbands. She heard his muttered assurances and she nodded, her hand gripping his tightly. She screamed as another wave of pain ripped over her. She screamed as she forced herself to push. It hurt beyond words but she knew she had to keep going; she couldn't fail now.

'You can do this, go on Sansa, go on!' She heard him yell and she nodded, her grip on his hand tightening even more. She screamed again and heard more voices in the background; the midwife was furiously egging her on, holding her other hand. Various maids were wiping away the endless supply of blood pooling between her legs. 'Go on Sansa'

She steeled herself, spreading her legs as wide as they could go. She bit her teeth into the bottom of her lip and pushed as hard as she could. She heard encouragment after encouragment as her mouth opened and another scream left her. She pushed and pushed, and finally after waves of endless pain and endless exhaustion, she heard a cry and her body flopped back onto the bed, spent, completely and utterly drained.

'It's over' She whispered to herself, she saw black spots in her vision for a few seconds, but she shook them away, her eyes desperately searching. As she looked around she felt the midwife rub her legs and her stomach, she felt herbs coaxed into her mouth, followed by a putrid liquid that the serving girl forced down her throat. She gagged and spluttered but the serving girl kept the cup to her lips, forcing every drop down.

'Where is my baby?' She muttered softly, too softly; but her husband heard her. Jaime heard her. 'Where is my baby?' She spoke again and heard Jaime's yells. Immediately serving girls rushed into the room holding a bundle of cloth that was squirming. The baby was placed into Jaime's arms and he immediately transferred their child to Sansa's arms. His voice proud and filled with mirth as he spoke.

'We've got a girl' He sounded so happy, and she echoed his smile as she took the babe into her arms, settling her new daughter against her chest. She thanked the gods for letting her have a daughter, a baby girl as she had always wanted. She felt tears trickle down her cheeks, and as Jaime kissed her forhead and stroked his good hand over their daughters head, she felt his own tears on his cheeks. The tears that mirrored hers. Tears of joy.

'We did it' He said softly and she nodded, ignoring the midwife and serving girls who continued to rub her, burn incensce, and again push liquids on her as she held her daughter. She complied, too caught up in her daughters face to refuse them. She didn't move her eyes from her baby girl, her arms filled with the new love of her life. She swallowed down the herbs and putrid concotions, her eyes never leaving her daughters.

'We did' She smiled, as her daughter saught her breast. She pulled down her nightgown and a sigh left her lips as she settled back on the bed, the pain receeding quickly. Her skin still felt too hot, her heart a bit fast but she didn't care. She nursed her daughter, her beautiful baby girl, Jaime's hand stroking through her hair. The serving girls content that the bloodflow had stopped and both Mother and baby would survive this.

'Thank you' She heard Jaime say to the endless amount of servants. He requested food and drink for both himself and his wife, and they hurried off to comply. Then he went back to them. Sansa holding their daughter, Jaime holding his wife. It was wonderful, perfect.

Under the night sky of Casterly Rock, Sansa had given birth, making the family of three. Soon they would be forced to travel to Kings Landing. Soon they would be forced to share their girl with the world. Cersei would be angry, Tommen delighted, Margaery too, Tywin would be beyond pleased and the rest would gossip and pretend to be happy. Sansa didn't care, she just wanted her baby girl to be happy. They would have to visit Kings Landing but they wouldn't stay. No, they wouldn't stay. Sansa would not raise her daughter in the Capital.

They would raise her in Casterly Rock. The home Sansa had fallen in love with. After their wedding day, Sansa had begged Jaime to take her away, and the second she had fallen pregnant Tywin had given them leave to go. Sansa had immediately began changing their home for the better. Replacing all the servants with ones she could trust. Redecorating, making the place beautiful. It had become her home, and as her belly swelled and her daughter grew inside of her, Sansa had been happy for the first time in so long. She had even fallen in love with Jaime, a surprise to her, but a welcome one.

Jaime had contributed in other ways. He had brokered deals with lesser Lords and prominent families. Her had staffed mines that had gone unexplored due to Lords of small wealth being unable to provide the labour. He had worked out percentages, cuts and had overseen the most wealthy year in the Westerlands for some time. He had replaced the guards and the army with men he trusted. Slowly but surely both Jaime and herself had changed Casterly Rock to suit them, to be their home, not Tywin's.

Sansa still felt exhausted, as though her entire body had been ran over by horse and cart but she didn't sleep. She held her daughter close, nursing her and stroking her hair. Jaime stayed with them, stroking Sansa's hair and telling them stories of Casterly Rock. Sansa's pregnancy had been difficult at times, mostly in the fact she had been struggling with sleep. To stop this Jaime had began telling her the histories of his home, the histories of the land she now called her home. It was soothing, interesting and had helped rock her to sleep on troubled nights.

She appreciated him going back to that now, as she held their daughter, she heard his voice, strong and proud and she smiled, happy, finally happy. She continued to nurse, and Jaime shooed out any serving girls who came in. Sansa had made it clear from the start they would not be using a wet nurse, she wanted to do everything her self (with Jaime of course), she would not pass off her daughter to be cared for by others.

'This is perfect' She spoke softly as her daugher relenquished her milk supply and setttled down on her Mothers chest, cooing happily before falling asleep. 'This is the life I was always meant to lead' Sansa nodded and Jaime kissed her softly on the lips then, and she kissed him back, her smile coming through the kiss. 'So perfect' She muttered before her eyes fluttered shut and sleep pulled her in. Jaime smiled to himself as he saw her drift off. He settled himself on the bed next to his wife and daughter, ensuring neither faltered or fell. He could easily sleep himself but instead forced himself to stay awake.

It wasn't that hard, especially when staying awake meant he could simply look upon his wife and daughter, his family, his life.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, their child blossomed. She grew bigger and stronger, tufts of golden blonde hair sprouting on her head, and her eyes a beautiful, bright blue. Sansa would smile as she took her for walks around the castle. Jaime bouncing her on his knee and reading to them both at night. Its was perfect, its wonderful and Casterly Rock feels more like home than ever.

They throw a huge celebration, a month after her birth, when Sansa's recovered enough to host. The servants are so pleased with a new addition to the household they happily hang banners and cook all manner of treats. The local Lords, and high houses show up in great numbers to see the half Lannister, half Stark daughter. She is adored by all that meet her, and though Sansa has become friends with the local families, has inserted herself as their ally, she still feels uneasy when Kevan and his family travel in. They are kind of course, they kiss her daughter, praise her beauty and shake Jaime's hand. They are nothing but respectful but it still makes her uneasy. She cannot help but want to protect her daughter from all Lannisters but Jaime and Tommen.

As she announces her name at the party, gasps arrive in the crowd, several Lords laugh but some grimace; Sansa knew when naming her daughter the name may be met with disapproval, she had even confided in Jaime her fears but he had refused her worries. He had told her she could name their daughter whatever she liked, and his Father would have no say. He reminded her that out of all his family Tommen adored his Aunt Sansa, remembering all the times she had played with him and his kittens when she had been betrothed to Joffrey. No one would dare question the King, and Sansa would be able to convince Tommen of her loyalty and that her daughters name was the right one.

Caitlyn Joanna Arya Lannister. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Regardless of any disapproval, any bad connatations around the name, Sansa didn't care. She wanted to remember her family, remember them through her daughter. When they had a boy (and they would Sansa and Jaime had decided on three children, and Sansa knew in her heart that one day she would have a son), he would be named Robb. Sansa dared any lesser Lord to question the Lady of Casterly Rock as she announced her daughters name. After some gasps and grimaces, applause broke out and none dared question.

The celebration was a success, no matter how uneasy it made Sansa. Jaime had stayed by her side the entire time, holding her hand, holding their daughter, kissing both their heads. She wouldn't have stuck it out, wouldn't have talked to, hugged and smiled at Lannisters and high born families if it weren't for him.

He was her rock. He had saved her by taking her to Casterly Rock after their marriage. Had given her the most precious thing in the world; their daughter. He was her everything now, her little family was her life. Little Caitlyn and Jaime.

* * *

A few weeks after the celebration, a raven flies from Kings Landing. 'Dark wings, dark words' As her Mother would have said. Her dear Mother. Her daughter may have been named after Caitlyn Stark but looks nothing like her. She's inherited Jaime's golden locks, Sansa's blue chipped eyes and the golden glow of the Lannisters. She is a hybrid of Tully and Lannister, and she is beautiful, stunning. Sansa loves her more than anything in this world, and when Jaime brings the raven scroll she shakes her head, again and again.

'No'

She does not want to go to Kings Landing. Joffrey may be gone but Tywin remains. After Tyrion's farce of a trial after Joffrey's death, and his subsequent escape (of course it had been Jaime's doing, but none knew that bar Jaime and Varys who was halfway across the world by now, and eventually blamed as Tyrion's accomplice), he had become even more ruthless. Marrying Cersei to Ser Willas regardless of her begging him not too. The Queen Mother remained in Kings Landing, her husband travelling to remain in the Capital with her.

Tywin was bound to want to see the child, Sansa wouldn't be surprised if he was disappointed; they had birthed a baby girl after all, not a son. Sansa wouldn't be surprised if Tywin demanded a grandson soon. Though both Jaime and Sansa did want more children, the pregnancy had taken a huge toll on Sansa and she wanted to wait at least a little bit (a year or so), before having a second child. She was only 16 after all, her body could only handle so much.

Sansa didn't want her daughter exposed to Tywin, Cersei and the liars of the Capital. She didn't want her daughter influenced in anyway by the countries corrupt elite. As Jaime told her they had to go, it was a decree from the King, she sobbed and screamed and locked herself in her room, her daughter too. She would not go, she would not.

Of course she had to. She knew that, knew ignoring the King was a bad idea, would call her already traitorous past into question. She would not have her daughter questioned, and so the next day she stepped into the courtyard daughter in arms, packed up to go. She kissed Jaime, her eyes sorry, her mouth hastily uttering an apology. Of course he accepted it, held her and kissed her hair. He understood her reluctance to go to Kings Landing, but knew it was necessary.

The journey their was actually pleasant. A horse and cart was the main vehicle used for the three of them but on some days Jaime would ride on a horse, little Caitlyn in front of him, waving her fists and giggling furiously as he cantered and trotted. Sansa would watch from her horse, nervous as her daughter swayed but completely trusting of Jaime all the same. At night he would read to them, and Sansa would sing. Caitlyn daughter fell alseep so easily to her singing, and Jaime's voice that they took it in turns to get her off.

One day on the journey, Sansa (reluctantly and at Jaime's insistence), left Caitlyn with one of the servin girls, and he took her on a walk around the Kings Wood. It was beautiful, and for the first time since their daughters birth, they made love in a small meadowed area. Unfortunately making love had been off the cards due to Sansa's fragility after birth. Connecting with one another on that level again was beautiful, and eased Sansa for the rest of the journey.

However, when they reached Kings Landing, her easy smile slipped straight away. Jaime held their daughter in front of him on the horse, Sansa on a horse next to them. She looked tense, her smile false as they travelled through crowds of people. They were recognised immediately; Jaime's missing hand, and golden hair. Sansa's red locks and of course their daughter. The small folk called to them, shouted out blessings and well wishes. It was nice, but Sansa couldn't enjoy it. Not with knowing what was to come.

They reached the Red Keep far too quickly, and Sansa felt her stomach tighten. She dismounted her horse, as did Jaime and he immediately passed Caitlyn over to her, knowing their child in her arms would calm her. Two pink spots had appeared on her cheeks, most likely through nerves, Jaime held his arm around her as they advanced forward, to the throne room. They stopped just short outisde as the guards pulled open the doors, they had enough time for a few words.

'Do not leave my side for a second' She whispered to him, her eyes wide with fear and something else; a steely edge. Sansa had left here a child just 9 months ago. Of course in age she still was, but now she was a Mother, a protective Mother, fierce in keeping her child safe. She would not be bullied now, Jaime could see that but he still nodded before planting a kiss to her lips and then a kiss to his daughters hair.

'I wouldn't dream of it' He nodded, putting an arm around her waist, their daughter secure in Sansa's arms. She looked nervous but quickly placed a false smile on her lips as the doors opened, and they were met with the people Sansa had fled from.

* * *

They moved forward, almost clinging to one another (of course, still dignified and straight backed), Sansa's feet slowed as they approached, clearly keen not to get too close. As they stopped, still close enough to the family, Sansa's eyes flickered around quickly taking in those gathered. She was scared, of course she was, last time she had been in this room it had been as a virtual prisoner, now she was a Lady of Lannister, the Lady of Casterly Rock, with her daughter Caitlyn Lannister in her arms. She was different and would show it.

Tommen stood most forward, and for him she had a smile; he had grown so much but still looked too young for the crown on his head. Margaery was too his side, her own smile clearly delighted. Cersei stood on his other side, a fake smile plastered on her lips. Tywin stood next to Cersei, and he looked pleased but reserved as he always did. A few more people stood further back; Pycelle, Littlefinger, Mace Tyrell, Kyburn, and other prominent members of court. Sansa stood firm and stiff backed as she smiled at them all, Jaime too looked proud, his eyes sweeping anywhere but Cersei.

He didn't love her anymore, Sansa knew that. Being away from her was all he neeeded to shake her, and they had fallen in love with each other. The Lord and Lady of Casterly Rock.

'Father, Sister, Your Grace, Your Grace' Jaime spoke first, nodding to them all in turn and smiling. Sansa followed suit with the same introductions. She felt nervous, not only for being in Kings Landing but now would come the moment where Jaime spoke their daughters name. She made extra sure to smile at Tommen and Margaery as Jaime opened his mouth to speak again, however he was stopped short by Tywin.

'Lord Lannister, Lady Lannister' He nodded at them both and attempted a smile. 'You both look well, especially you Lady Sansa, theres a glow in your cheeks, motherhood agrees with you, clearly'

'Yes, it does indeed' Cersei spoke then, her smile full of malice, her words chipped.

'Thank you, Lady Cersei, Lord Hand' Sansa spoke the words with a true smile; it gave her a little pleasure that Cersei had no true title now. She was the Queen Mother, nothing more. She was no longer Lady of Casterly Rock, Sansa had taken that positon and she was no longer the Queen. It caused Sansa a small joy to remind her of that. 'I must say Your Grace' Her eyes flittered to Tommen 'You look like a true king, and from what I've heard you've been doing a fantastic job'

She felt Jaime smile beside her as Tommen blushed and smiled, Margaery smiled too, well aware in what Sansa was doing. Out of all the people in Kings Landing, Margaery was the only person Sansa still sent letters too, she had told the new Queen of her daughters name in her most recent letter, and with the glint in her eye she could see Margaery approved.

'Anyway, family, may I introduce you all to my daughter, the new heir to Casterly Rock, Princess Caitlyn Joanna Arya Lannister' He spoke the words with mirth and the atmosphere immediately shifted, Cersei was the first one to break the uncomfortable silence.

'Thats your daughters name?' She raised an eyebrow, and Sansa resisted the urge to cower back. She would defend her daughter to hell and high end if she had to. 'Seems inappropriate to name her after traitors, does it not?' Her voice was clipped, and she went to speak again but Sansa was feeling something else now; rage, annoyance no longer scared she cut in, her voice strong, not meek.

'It is Lady Cersei' She nodded, her voice hard 'To remember my sister who is presumed dead, and was never a traitor just a child, and my Mother, who is also dead, as yours is. Is it wrong to want to honour ones Mother, regardless of political views?' Her eyes shifted to Tommen, she had to say something to him before Tywin cut in. 'Wouldn't you agree Your Grace, shouldn't honouring ones dead family be of upmost importance?'

'I agree completely Sansa' Margaery spoke next, not only backing her friend, but driving another wedge between Tommen and his Mother. 'Regardless of Lady Starks political affiliations, she did give birth to Sansa and raised her, she should be remembered' The new Queen turned to Tommen then, stroking his shoulder as she spoke to him. 'Don't you agree my love'

'I do' He spoke then with a smile. 'It is a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl' He smiled at them both 'May I hold her?' His arms aloft Sansa felt a sag of relief as did Jaime. Regardless of Cersei and Tywin's penetrating stairs they wouldn't question the King. Not in front of so many people.

'Who am I to refuse a King?' Sansa smiled then and four of them laughed, Cersei and Tywin still stony faced. 'Of course, Your Grace' And as Tommen took their daughter into his arms, both him and Margaery cooing over her, Sansa knew it would be alright. They did have allies here, regardless of their enemies. They would stay for a few short days and then head back home.

A younger Sansa never would have thought she'd be dying to leave Kings Landing, to get back to her new home; Casterly Rock. A daughter named Caitlyn in her arms, her husband Jaime by her side.

* * *

so what did you think? I've got another jaime/sansa one shot planned. do you like these one shots? if you do check out the other two I've done - violet hill & reunion (this kind of world), and then crumbling like pastry is separate.

also please fav/review - reviews keep me writing! and check me out on twitter - pixxievicki.

see you soon

xoxo


End file.
